


Nostalgic Fontness

by browny811



Series: Fonttale AU fics [2]
Category: Fonttale AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Humor, Gen, Not usually though, Papyrus is so confused, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Team CuteTruth, on accident though, sans does a violence, so many puns, team thornberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browny811/pseuds/browny811
Summary: Fonttale AU. Frisk resets after repeated deaths from Clifford, and comic sans jumps panels to follow them back in time to the beginning. (Only read if you've read specialminds' Fonttale and Fonttale: Waking the World)





	Nostalgic Fontness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fonttale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482228) by [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/pseuds/Specialminds). 



> A huge thanks to the creator of the Fonttale AU: Specialminds, and to hikato-chan on fanfiction.net who first came up with this concept in their story "resetted fonts". By the way, the story and series title are both a WIP, so if anyone has any better ideas, let me know and I'll take it into consideration! Enjoy, and please review!

            Sans blinked in confusion as he felt time unraveling around him, his too wide smile dimming for a moment before it returned full force with a manic edge. In the last moment before the world came undone, he _heaved_ and leapt into another frame, following the dissolving reality back to its source.

            Papyrus strode irritably into the house, his eyesockets narrowed in annoyance. He was gone _all day_  on sentry duty only to come home and see neither hide nor hair of his brother. If his lazy ass brother hadn’t gotten his coccyx out of bed by the time he reaches his room, he swears to god he’s going to _throw out_ _every last bottle of ketchup in Snowdin,_ mark his words. Grumbling swears angrily under his breath, Papyrus stomped up the stairs and slammed open Sans’ bedroom door.

**“SANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU, BONDOGGLING THE ENTIRE DAY AWAY! HAVE YOU EVEN LEFT YOUR BED ONCE TODAY, YOU… numbskull?”**

            Papyrus froze as his eyes finally focused on his brother, standing in the center of his room with an absurd grin and subtly shaking back and forth. the taller skeleton took a cautious step back as he took in his brother’s animated features and constantly fidgeting form. _Oh god. He’s gone Toon._

**_“heya bro. wussup?”_ **

            Papyrus wrung his hands nervously, all of his earlier frustration lost in an instant.

           **“N-NOTHING, BROTHER. I SEE YOU ARE ALREADY UP. MY APOLOGIES. I’LL GO GET STARTED ON DINNER NOW AND LEAVE YOU TO… WHATEVER IT IS YOU’RE DOING. LET ME KNOW IF…if you need anything, alright?”**

          **_“will do, paps. have a nice trip, see ya next fall!”_**

            Papyrus hesitantly stepped out of his brother’s room, gently closing the door behind him. The font eyed the stairs warily as he approached, anticipating his inevitable tumble down them. With a deep breath he advanced carefully down the first step, unsurprised when he felt an unseen force shoving him from behind, causing to lose his balance. Papyrus groaned from where he was splayed out at the bottom of the stairs, not even reacting as his brother poked out of his room with a smug pun.

            **_“i’d tell some jokes about that little accident of yours, but i’m all aut-of-umn. still, i could lend you a hand if you’d like? i’d feel bad just standing here stairing!”_**

            Papyrus rolled his eyes with a sigh, unamused at his brother’s antics.

**“NO THANK YOU BROTHER, THOUGH I APPRECIATE THE SENTIMENT. STILL, PERHAPS YOU SHOULD STOP BY GRILLBY’S LATER? I OVERHEARD SOME OF THE PATRONS EXPRESSING THEIR WORRIES SINCE YOU HADN’T STOPPED BY AT ALL TODAY.”**

**_“huh. well THERE’S an idea! thanks for the heads up paps, see ya’ later, k?”_ **

            With a loud crackle, Sans disappeared, a sock left in his place. Papyrus rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance and proceeded to prepare an inedible pot of pasta for dinner, unwilling to think over the connotations of the events that just took place. And no, he did not feel bad in the slightest over offering up the whole of Snowdin as a plaything for Sans whims. Better them than him, after all! _Nyeh heh heh!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sans appeared before a ominous purple door in the middle of the snowy woods, knocking rapidly upon its indigo exterior. The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard approaching from the opposite side until muffled giggles rang out from the entrance.

            “Yes? Who is there?”

            Sans grin widened gleefully, his eyelights flickering with madness.

            _“not you, that’s for sure.”_

A whoosh and shattering echoed throughout the ruins’ exit, and some grainy powder spilled out from under the large doors. Sans cocked his head curiously at the substance, squatting down and trailing his carpals through the dust in boredom.

            **_“heya, lady? this is the part where your supposed to say… ah, forgeddaboutit. i dust wanted to have a bit of fun kidding around, but nooo, you HAD to ruin it. welp, i’ve goat to go now, see ya’ later old lady.”_**

            Hands in his pockets, the deranged cartoon stumbled away, humming nonsensically to himself.

            Sans came to in his bed, his bones weighed down with exhaustion. He tried to sit up with a groan, but slumped back once more when he saw his brother hovering over him anxiously.

**“hey bro. what’cha doing?”**

**“SANS! YOU’RE ALRIGHT!”**

**“really? that’s not good. ya’ sure there’s nothing _left_?”**

**“…WHAT.”**

**“well, you said i was _all-right_ , but i dunno, looks to me like i’m all in one piece.”**

**“ _MY GOD_ , SANS, CAN’T YOU CEASE YOUR INFERNAL PUNS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?”**

            Sans snorted at his brother’s annoyance, his constant smile relaxing to something a bit less forced.

            **“so, uh, you got any idea what all happened? last thing i remember is passing out face first in the snow, so i dunno how i got back home exactly. did you find me, or…?”**

            **“YES. I FOUND YOU WITH A SKULL FULL OF SNOW IN FRONT OF DOGGO’S SENTRY STATION. WE SHOULD PROBABLY TALK ABOUT THAT WHOLE MESS NOW THAT YOUR NOT ABOUT TO DUST ME FOR A LAUGH AND A HALF.”**

            Sockets wide, Sans gripped his skull in distress, shaking his head back and forth while muttering “no” repeatedly under his breath.

            **“SANS? WHAT’S WRONG?”**

**“i didn’t mean to, paps, you gotta believe me! it was an accident, i didn’t mean to dust her, i just… just… god i'm such an asshole. this isn’t like the time with double feature and terror production, the lady didn’t do anything to deserve it, and i just dusted her! for responding to my knock-knock joke! what the fuck's wrong with me?!”**

**“NO! NO BROTHER, ITS NOT YOUR FAULT, YOU CAN’T HELP YOUR FONT. WE’LL FIGURE THIS OUT, DON’T WORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN FIND THE SOLUTION TO ANY PROBLEM, AND THIS WILL BE NO DIFFERENT. I MUST ASK HOWEVER, WHAT… WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ‘THE TIME WITH DOUBLE FEATURE AND TERROR PRODUCTION’? WHEN DID YOU RUN INTO OTHER FONTS?”**

**“you don’t… remember?”**

**“REMEMBER WHAT?”**

**“shit. hey bro, could you do me a favor, no questions asked? i’ll explain everything afterwards, but it should make things a lot easier.”**

**“OF COURSE! WHATEVER YOU NEED, SANS!”**

**“could you find flowey and bring him here?”**

            Sans snickered at his brother’s deer-in-the-headlights look, the corner of his grin pulling up into a smirk.

             **“relax bro. i’m not mad about you keeping secrets or anything, but this is all really complicated, and an extra set of hands, er, leaves in his case, wouldn’t go awry in helping to explain this mess. so, will ya? or do i need to go try to find him myself?”**

             **“NO, I’VE GOT IT! JUST. COULD YOU… PROMISE ME THAT YOU’LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN FULL ONCE I GET BACK? I KNOW ITS NOT FAIR OF ME TO ASK THAT OF YOU, CONSIDERING ALL I’VE KEPT TO MYSELF OVER THE YEARS, BUT…”**

            Sans gazed softly at his brother as he rambled anxiously, cutting him off before he went any further.

            **“yeah bro. _i_ _promise_.”**


End file.
